To fight the undead
by Fuckingdefy
Summary: The girl's smile disappeared, and Alex instantly regretted ever saying anything. Lesbian zombie fic


Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the plot.

She didn't know what it meant by having the little hairs on the back of her neck stand up. But she knew that it couldn't be a good thing. In the compact jeep, a younger girl sat in the back, her bags all around her smaller form. She hated transferring, if not only for missing the people she use to work with. They were like a family to her, in fact, most of them i_were_/i. Back 'home' the team was her family. They ate together, slept together, and worked together; it was just a large family consisting of thirteen members.

But that wasn't her true family; she didn't have a true family. Not in her mind. At the rare age of seven, the small girl was dropped off on a door step, left for the world to take care of her. And she had only be lucky enough for that door step to belong to a boot camp director for the military. She had long and hard training throughout her life. They tried to turn her into a human weapon, just because they could. But she grew smart, left at the age of eighteen into a life where the only place to take her credentials were none other than the S.T.A.R.S's program. Or rather the 'Special Tactics And Rescue Service'.

Sighing, the young eighteen-year-old looked out at the passing scenery, groaning in disgust as nothing but forest glared back at her. Back home, she lived in the big city, maybe a tree every other block, but that was it. Now she was surrounded by them and kind of intimidated. She didn't belong here, but the S.T.A.R.S. members were called out in an emergency. But she just thought that her city just didn't need them anymore and were spreading them out.

She guessed that _they_ thought she was the best, seeing as she was the only one to be moving. But if she was the best, why was she moving to a city called Raccoon city? What the hell kinda name was that? It seemed to fit, anyways, seeing the forest. Maybe this town was just a bunch of savage hunters. Sure she was a cop, but a vegetarian one at that. She loved cute little animals and the thought of shooting a cute little deer and having it at the dinner table sickened her. It sickened her now.

Sighing once again, she caught one of the drivers to twitch at the sound, irritated obviously. And he only confirmed her thoughts as he turned and glared at her. "We're almost there, stop sighing, miss your big little city already, American?" He asked, a thick accent in his voice, Russian or something.

"I have a name." She shot back curtly, hugging her arms closer to her body and looking back outside, sighing just to make him mad again. When he pulled his gun at her, she didn't even flinch. She i_learned/i_ not to. "You testing me girlly? I told you to stop!" He hissed, and the girl just stared at the barrel in her face, tilting her head.

"Ron! What are you doing? Umbrella needs her!" The other man hissed at his partner, glaring. This got Alex's attention away from the gun and she looked up at the other man. "Umbrella?"

Just then, the compact jeep rolled off the road, yet none of the three noticed.

"What's Umbrella?" She asked curiously, thinking she was only being transferred because she was the best and they needed her to control the city.

Before either of the men could speak, the jeep was thrusted into a tree, slamming them all forward. The girl in the back rocked against her bags, the suitcases cushioning the impact. Yet the drivers weren't so lucky. Both slammed through the windshield, a bloody mess in their wake. Shocked, the young girl sat in the back, just staring out the windshield at the once live men.

"Damn it all." She muttered, pushing at her bags to escape the death trap. Once out, she walked back up to the road, ignoring the two dead men. She wasn't god, she couldn't bring them back, and she didn't know them, so she hardly cared. Yet in the back of her mind, she thought about their families. Did one of them have a son? What about a little girl? Were they married? To who? What where their families like?

Questions like these always blocked the Directors wish for her to become a human weapon. If she had a conscious, then there was no way she could kill with ease and not be affected by it, and that's what he wanted.

Sighing, the young S.T.A.R.S member rolled her shoulders and looked up at the sky. It was already night, probably twelve. Midnight. Crows called out to the darkened night, circling in the dusk sky as they chattered to one another. The sound sent chills down the young girl's spine as she stood erect, pistol in hand. She hated those monstrous birds, their stupid sounds scaring the living shit out of her. Not only was she in the forest, but she was ilost/i in the forest. Out here, she was a stranger to the land, and it scared her. With her gun pointed, Alex Russo turned on the flash light that was hooked on top of her pistol, lighting up the forests' trees and bushes.

Letting out a breath of relief, Alex moved back to the jeep, gathering her book bag and gear, before walking down the road aimlessly. Maybe she could just follow it and it would lead her to the animal city.

She trudged slowly, prolonging her arrival to the city, yet she knew that no matter how slowly she walked, she'd get there eventually.

When she came upon tall walls, Alex stopped curiously, tilting her head. Was the city surrounded by walls? Why? Was the forest that dangerous? Or was the city so dangerous that they had to keep it contained? Further along the road, a truck zoomed towards her, two men in the car, and standing up.

Stopping before her, Alex put a hesitant hand near her gun as one of the men in the car got out. "Russo?" He asked, a gun lying gingerly in his hands. She observed him from afar. His face looked cold and angry, like he'd seen too many wars, too much blood.

"Yes, sir." Alex stated clearly. "Alex Russo reporting for duty, sir."

"What happen to your drivers, Russo." He asked, taking a couple steps further, his head shifting up and down her body, looking for something. When he didn't find what he was looking for, he seemed to be relieved. Alex grew curious.

"Both got distracted and slammed into a tree, both dead, sir." Alex stated, wondering if they were his friends.

"No matter, just collateral damage. In the car, Russo." He ordered, and Alex took it quickly, jogging up to the jeep and getting eyed from the standing men.

Getting in the back seat, the young girl looked at the other passenger, chestnut brown hair transfixing her. The driver got back in, pulling the mirror down so Alex reflected in it. "Russo, this is Torres. She's your partner for this mission."

The girl in the front turned around, smiling at Alex in a friendly manner. The driver pushed up his mirror.

"I work better alone, sir." Alex spoke up. He pulled his mirror back down.

"What?"

"I said I work better alone, no offense to you, Torres, but I'd rather not be taking care of you." Alex stated coldly. She didn't mean it, but it was how she was trained. The girl's smile disappeared, and Alex instantly regretted ever saying anything. She liked the way those brown eyes lit up with a smile.

"I can take care of myself." The girl mumbled embarrassedly, feeling ashamed that her 'partner' thought she wasn't good enough.

"You two will work together, got that?" The driver growled, looking at Alex through the mirror and glaring.

"Yes, sir." Torres stated. Alex paused, looking over the girl.

"Yes, sir." She agreed.

The city was in complete ruins. Buildings on fire, some crumbled to the ground. It looked like a battle field, and Alex wasn't sure what she got herself into. Looking around in awe, she felt the car stop and then being pulled from the back seat. One of the men ontop of the jeep held her tightly while the other two scoped the city out. Torres and the driver got out as well, the driver holding her forearm tightly.

"What's going on?" Alex demanded to know, looking around the city intently.

"Sir, we need to get out of here before too much noise brings them here." One of the men said, causing the driver to nod.

"What is he talking about? Who here?" Alex asked—no demanded to know. She was confused and defensive, something that came to her like a second nature. She was always defensive, being on guard meant no surprises. Yet they were keeping something from the two of them, and Alex needed to know.

"Oh, you'll find out, girlly." The driver smiled, snapping his fingers. Alex watched as the two men walked back to their Jeep, and without another word or glance, they drove away.

Her mind flashed back to her previous drivers. Umbrella needed her. Confused, she turned back to the other girl, the same type of confusion showing on her face. "Umbrella?" She asked knowingly, and Alex nodded.

"What's going on with this city? It's in ruins! I was suppose to transfer here to be on the S.T.A.R.S' force!" Alex growled angrily.

"That's what they told you? They told me I was going on a mission for national security." Torres sighed, looking around.

"So they lied."

"Obviously." Torres laughed, rolling her eyes at Alex and walking down the street without another word.

"Hey, where are you going?" Alex asked, grabbing her fallen bag and rushing after the girl.

"Exploring, we won't find out what happened if we just stand there." Torres said, her gaze fixed anywhere but Alex. The young girl took this time to look the other S.T.A.R.S' member over, her tactical vest having a cross on the back with their force name stitched on her shoulder-blades. The vest was a dark, foresty color, unlike her own. Alex's vest didn't have a cross on the back, but it did have the stitching, but her's was black.

Pulling her long hair into a pony tail, Alex pulled out her pistol and held it at her side for safe keeping.

"What are you doing?" Torres asked.

"Weird people dropped us off in the middle of now where, I'm not exactly going to go frolic where someone can kill me." Alex snapped, glaring at the other girl harshly. Around them, sky scrapers adorned the street, yet most were falling apart, crumbing with the wind.

"Snappy." Torres observed, causing Alex to roll her eyes.

"I'm Alex."

"Didn't ask." Torres observed again, which was really pissing Alex off.

"Just thought you should know the name of the person who will be saving your ass." Alex hissed.

"Ok." Torres said, non-impressed.

"Ugh you're so irritating!"

"Yeah? Well you're loud." Torres' tone was different than Alex's pissed off one, it was more bored and in-different, like she really wasn't scared about what was going on, or even worried. It scared Alex more.

"I'm Mitchie."


End file.
